The Girl with AMNESIA
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: This story is about a girl who lost her memories. She was found one stormy night laying on the street unconscious and was taken in by a band known as "The Fairy Tails". She starts anew while trying to set the pieces of the puzzle that once was her old life.


**Okay! I've watched a lot of Fairy Tail episodes, but I'm up to episode 50 so far. And I've looked online too. I think I'm ready to write again because… I don't know, but I want to try writing again! It seems fun and my head doesn't hurt that much. For those of you who are confused my 'incident' happened November 1****st**** and I've been bed written for weeks, so I feel ready to remember and update my stories.**

**Okay! Here I go!**

**oxoxoxox**

Two children held tightly on to the only umbrella keeping them from getting drenched in the rain. A strong gust of wind blew harshly, almost causing the umbrella handle to slip from their small hands.

"Jeez! What's Loke-nii thinking? Telling us to go but pastries during this storm" a boy with spiky black hair complained to a young girl with long blue hair that was kept in two pig-tails.

"We can't help it, Romeo. We're only in middle school… plus we're the lowest rank"

"Wendy, they push chores on us because you say things like that"

The girl was about to retort, explaining that whether she says it or not, the older male (A/N: Loke) knew that – it was also the truth – until she notices something, or someone laying on the ground just ahead of them.

"Hey, what do you think that is?" she points to the gloomy figure. Romeo averts his gaze from her to look at the object she's referring to.

Getting a better look, the two realized that the 'object' was in fact a girl, a possibly lying corpse of what used to be a blonde girl with her face flat-down on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Uwaaahh!" Wendy holds onto the boy's arm. They stare in horror at the girl's body. She wasn't moving. She didn't look to be breathing either. And she didn't look hurt anywhere, unless her blonde wavy hair was hiding something on her face.

In their opinion, she looked creepy, almost ghost-like.

"Let's pretend we don't see it" Romeo suggested as he turned around to leave. He's sure there's another way back to the hotel they were staying at, they just had to go the long way.

He suddenly feels a strong tug on his arm and he's swiftly spun around again to face a very concerned Wendy.

"Wait a second! We can't do that!"

He stares at her blankly before asking, "What are you gonna do if we're caught? We'll get criticized" he argued.

"But if we ignore her, we'll be criticized more. She might be dying! Look at her!"

There, the blonde remained still, her figure being drenched in the cold rain. The boy bit his bottom lip, contemplating on what decision he should make. He wanted nothing to do with helping this girl, simply because he didn't know her. She could be some kind of creeper or worse, a kidnaper. But on the other hand, if he left her here to die, he wouldn't see how he could live with himself knowing he could've done something for her. But they're just kids…

"Even more reasons to leave her be. What can two children do for her in this kind of weather?'

"How can you say that!?" Wendy asked completely flabbergasted that he would say something like that.

"Are you suggesting we leave her here to die? Is that what you're saying?!" she yelled.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is we should let a responsible adult handle this, not us"

The argument grew louder and louder. So much, their rants overpowered the pitter patter of the raindrops as they crashed harshly onto the streets and roofs and the nearby houses. Unknown to them, the blonde's slightly paled hands twitched at the loud commotion the children made. Slowly, she lifted herself up – at least the top-half of her body – and raised her head.

"The police might accuse us of trying to dispose of her body if we touch her so – SHE'S AIVE!" he screamed at the sight of her moving body.

"Eh?" Wendy whips her neck around to her direction. They can only see her pale lips, the rest of her face was shadowed by her ghastly wet bangs. Without completely realizing what they were doing, the two held tightly onto one another, verifying that the other was still there. They weren't imagining things. They were both seeing this. The umbrella long forgotten on the ground and they stood shaking in the rain. The girl reaches out a hand out to them as if begging for help. But in their young minds, it looks like she's reaching out to take their souls.

Kids these days watch too many horror movies.

"HIIIIEE!" the two screamed. Small dots of tears sat at the corner of their wide eyes.

They were too young and unexperienced at life to die. Not now. They had so much they wanted to do in their lives: Play the latest video games, eat more junk food, prank call a few people just for jokes, graduate school, go on a date, go to college, party, get jobs, get married, have kids and grow old. So many things, so little time.

The mysterious blonde girl however, began to speak words – or at least tried – as she gazed at them with curious brown eyes. "P-…P –Pu…"

"What's she trying to say?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Pu-…Puun,"

Silence. Long awkward silence accompanied by scrunched up eyebrows, wide eyes that held an uncertain but relieved gaze… and a bead of sweat sliding down their chins, is the response they gave her.

Not long after they stare off, she face-planted the concrete ground comically, her legs swinging up in the air before falling back down.

…

"W-What should we do? She's alive!"

"I can see that" Romeo answered. "And since she's alive, we can just leave her alone… like we were going to" he mumbles the last part so she wouldn't hear it.

"But I can't forget about it. It was a girl"

"Think about the rumors that will spread Wendy" he reminded again.

"That's terrible Romeo!" she shouted. A deep frown on her face, but with her cheeks tainted with a blush she looked cute to him. This small observation almost made up for all the things she was saying to make him feel guilty and reconsider his decision to help the blonde. Almost.

"You cold-blooded guy! Gangster! Demon! The devil reincarnated! I can't believe I actually looked up to you! Are you even human?"

She… says too much.

"Ah, jeez. I understand! I understand already! He groans not being able to bare another remark that might slip out that mouth of hers.

**oxoxoxox**

**How was it? How was it? I'm not sure if I wrote this well or if it's good but I tried! And that matters right?! **


End file.
